Freedom When You're Ready
by Easy2Hurt
Summary: Mission: find the spy, get secrets out of him, and then kill him. hm... easy, right? pairings: rokushi, slight vanishi, venami, sokai. rated T for awesome! just kidding. rated T for character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: peace! Eh… third fanfic ever. So… hope you like.

…..

He threw a punch at me. I dodged quickly.

"What the hell!" I scream. He just smirks. I run to him, attempting to punch him, but he just dodges. Then he elbows my back, making me fall to the ground on my knees.

…

Hey, I'm Xion Lockheart. I join an organization called, Freedom When You're Ready (FWYR). Our job is to stop the doings of another organization. The Organization. They are a group that plans to take over the world, fill it with agony.

Sorry but earlier I told you the future… I'll just tell you what happened before.

…

I was with Way finder and Drawing pad, walking up to our leader's office to report about our latest mission. Way finder had red hair that reached up to her shoulders (guess, guess) and she wore a pink outfit (A/N: I can't describe her outfit). Drawing pad had light blonde hair that also reached up to her shoulders (guess, guess, guess) and wore a white dress with sandals. My nickname is Dog tags. I wear black boots that have a knife pocket in each, denim shorts, black and white checkered t-shirt, and a red jacket. I got my nickname because I wear dog tags. One is red and black, the other is a silver, with a huge bullet hole in it.

"Did you get the info we need, Kairi?" our leader asks.

"Yes captain Terra." responded WF.

"It seems that some of the young spies from the Organization, school at BBS (Boys Boarding School)." said DP.

"Namine is right. And we fear that they will make allies there, but we still aren't sure." I say.

"Good. You are excused now." Terra tells us. "We will call you when we have a new mission for you."

We walked to our room to take a break and talk about random girl stuff.

"I hope our next mission has more excitement! I'm tired of spying on people. I want adventure. Romance. And a little bit of fighting." Kairi tells us.

"Yeah!" agreed Namine. "Oh, and speaking of romance." She points to the door. Standing at the door was my boyfriend, Vanitas.

"Hey Vani." I say.

"Xi, can I talk to you?" he asks. I nod and follow him outside. "Xi, I'm leaving on a highly dangerous mission."

I was in shock. "Vani, you promised you would take me out tomorrow." I just stare into his eyes. He doesn't look away.

"Xion, I'll come back. It's not like I'm moving forever. And anyway you have Namine and Kairi to keep you company." He kisses my cheek. "And don't go into drugs when I'm gone. I know that you use drugs to help you sleep when you have problems."

I laugh a little. He knows so much about me. "Ok, I won't and I love you." I tell him. We just a into each others eyes, then we separate. I walk back to my room to find Kairi and Namine singing along to music.

"It's been about a year now

Ain't seen or heard from you

I've been missing you crazy

How do you, how do you sleep?

Found a letter you wrote me

It still smells just like you

Damn those sweet memories

How do you, how do you sleep?" they sing in unison.

"You guys really love Jesse McCartney." I tell them.

"Yeah, so what did he say?" asks Namine.

"Well he said he was leaving on a mission," I respond.

"Oh… I know what would make you happy."

Oh no. "Don't tell me, you're going to sing another Jesse McCartney song."

"Correct!" Namine and Kairi say in unison.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away." they sing in unison again.

There was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it and to my surprise, Vanitas was there. He placed his lips against mine, then we separate again.

"Forgot to give you this." He hands me a little box wrapped with tissue.

"Thanks Vani." I kiss his cheek then he leaves. Behind Vanitas was Aqua.

"Girls, Terra has a new mission for you, report to his office stat." Aqua tells us.

We walk to Terra's office and sit on the couch that was set in front of his desk.

"Girls, your new mission will be different." He tells us. Namine and Kairi jump of the couch and scream with joy.

"WOHOO!" they scream.

"Silence." Terra says. They obey and sit back down. "I want you to go to the BBS and get a little more info. The information you gave me was correct. But not some young spies are going to that school, ONE young spy. He is the Organization's newest member. I want you to find him, get secrets out of him, and then kill him. You will have to go there as boys, and fortunately you will have to school there. (A/N: BBS is a high school.)"

"We have to school there!?" I asks in disbelief.

"We have to go as boys?!" Kairi asks.

"Do my thumbs look weird?" Namine asks. We just look at her, as if she wasn't paying attention. "What? Do they?"

We ignore her and Terra continues. "Yes, and yes. We will have to cut your hair shorter. Aqua, bring them to the parlor."

Aqua nods and brings us. I can't believe we have to cut our hair! I mean our hair used to be long but we had to cut it up to our shoulders just to enter the FWYR.

…

After a few more snips, Kairi, Namine, and I had short hair that was up to our necks. We went back to our room to pack into our duffle bags. We are only allowed to bring important things so we packed a few clothes and I brought the box Vani gave me. Aqua was outside waiting to escort us to our ride.

"Girls, since there is no cars, you will have to ride on motorcycles." Aqua points to three motorcycles, one was auburn, one was white, and one was Vanitas' own. "Oh! I forgot to give you these." She hands us uniforms. "These are the uniforms for school."

We walk back to our room and change. Our uniforms were all the same, white men's blouse, black tie, black coat, grey men's slacks, and white converses. Kairi and Namine looked like boys but I didn't. I look like a girl in guy clothes.

"I think I can fix you, Xion." Kairi tells me. She put a band-aid on my left cheek (she says it makes me look dangerous), tied my hair in a ponytail, and put my dog tags on my neck. "There you go, Dog tags! You look like a little bad boy!" she coos. I just roll my eyes. How come they look like dudes and I don't?

We exit our room and sit on our motorcycles (A/N: which one did Xion sit in? hint, hint). Aqua gives us a map to the school, tells us goodbye, and we left.

….

We arrive at our destination. The school was kinda dull. It was a two story school painted beige and next to it was the dorms, which were also painted beige. Surrounding the school were a lot of cherry trees. We park our motorcycles in the parking lot and walk up to the front of the school.

"Wow this place is dull." I say.

"Yeah." agrees Namine.

"DOG TAGS WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Kairi screams at me.

"Huh?" I ask. I bump into to something hard. Like a rock. "Ow! This is one hard rock I bumped into." I open my eyes and see that I didn't bump into a rock. I bumped into an unusually tall, dude. He had long, silver hair and wore the same uniform.

"Hmm… oh you're the new kids huh?" asked the silver haired boy.

"Y-yes." I reply.

"Those your friends." He points at DP and WF.

"Yeah. I'm… Sean." I mentally slap my forehead.

"I'm Kyle." Kairi tells him. It was Namine's turn but she was freaking out.

"Um, my name is… BOB!" she makes out. Oh, God. Why couldn't she get a name like Nathan.

"Well, I'm Riku, the bully." Riku tells us. "Now get out of this school."

He threw a punch at me. I dodged quickly.

"What the hell!" I scream. He just smirks. I run to him, attempting to punch him, but he just dodges. Then he elbows my back, making me fall to the ground on my knees.

I scream and I cough out a little blood. A crowd starts to form. Riku walks toward me and lifts me up by the collar of my shirt. I am so small compared to him. Then he drops me down. I land on my knee. Man it hurts! I open my eyes to see a blonde boy in front of me. He had his back so I couldn't see his face.

"Riku, when can you leave people alone?" the blonde asks Riku.

"Make me." Riku says, annoyingly. Riku runs up to the blonde and throws punches at him, but the blonde just dodges.

"You can't dodge forever." Riku tells him.

"He doesn't need to."

I turn around to see a teacher. "Riku, in my room." Riku walks away from the crowd and follows the teacher. I was still on the ground, clutching onto my knee.

"Hey."

I look up. The blonde offers me his hand, but I decline and stand up on my own.

"Ok… so I'm Roxas."

I sigh. "Sean." Kairi and Namine walk over. "That's Kyle and… Bob." I point at them.

…..

A/N: ehh… not so nice. The mission is to find the spy, bets secrets out of him, and kill him when you're done.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: meow. I kept saying bob with my friend and after a few minutes, we laughed.

…

Roxas showed us around the school. The cafeteria, random classes, gym.

"Hey I have a question." Namine tells me while Roxas shows us the gym.

"What?" I ask.

"Do my thumbs look weird? They look fine to me."

"If I answer, can you stop asking that question?"

"Sure!"

"They look kinda weird." She smiles and we pay attention to Roxas again.

"So that's pretty much the whole school." he finishes.

"Oh wait." I say. I pull out the form that was in my duffle bag. "We need to find our dorm room."

"Ok. What's the number?" Roxas asks me. "I can show ya."

"Um…" I look through the form. "Ah, here it is. Dorm room 27."

"Oh that's my dorm." Wow, saw that one coming. "I'll bring ya there."

We walk over to the dorms. After a few minutes we arrived at room 27.

I turn the doorknob but Roxas stops me.

"Before you go in, there is something you need to know. I have to other roomies. Just don't mind them that much." He tells us. We nod and he opens the door. The room was color beige. There were three bunks, one on the left, right and middle, and a small drawer near each bunk.

"Ventus! Turn off your music! I can hear it all the way from here!" A brunette boy with spiky hair was yelling to a dude who looked exactly like Roxas, who I assume is Ventus. The brunette was sitting on a chair, holding a book. Ah, he was reading one of the Hunger Games trilogies. Ventus was holding an Ipod in his hand.

"How can you hear it?! I'm wearing earphones!" Ventus yells back. Ventus was listening to Bring Me Back To Life by Evanesence. I look at his Ipod. The plug for his earphones was not attached to his Ipod. Roxas walks over to Ventus and shows Ventus the unattached plug.

"Oops. Sorry." Ventus apologizes.

"Hey, who are they?" Sora asks Roxas.

"I'm X- Sean. That's K- Kyle and Bob." I answer.

Ventus smiles. "Bob." He says out of nowhere. He keeps repeating. "Bob. Bob. Bob. Bob." Soon, Roxas join him.

"Bob."

"Bob."

"Bob."

"Bob."

"Heh, Bob."

"Can you stop saying Bob?!" I ask a bit annoyed. The trio stare at me, then started laughing.

"Sorry, it's fun to say." Roxas apologizes. "And they are my roomies. Sora and Ventus." They wave at us.

"You guys are new here?" Ventus asks us.

"OFCOURSE THEY ARE!?" Roxas yells at him.

"Sorry, I thought I saw them before." Ventus apologizes. "Rox, do my pinkies look weird?"

Roxas looks at Ventus' pinky. "They look fine." Roxas replies. I look over at Namine. She was wearing a wide smile. Namine leans over and whispers into my ear.

"He has weird pinkies!" she exclaims happily.

"He reminds me of you." I whisper back.

"I know!"

We pay our attention back to the trio. Sora continued reading Mokingjay, Ventus was bobbing his head to whatever song he was listening to, and Roxas was sitting in the corner.

"Um. Where do we sleep?" Kairi asks Sora.

"Oh you can sleep anywhere. The beds that are messy are one of our bunks." Sora replies. We nod. Namine's bed was the first bottom bunk, my bed was the middle top bunk, and Kairi's bed was the last top bunk. (A/N: did any of that make sense?!) We placed our duffle bags on the ground.

"Sean. Sean. Sean!"

Roxas was calling me. I forgot that I was Sean now.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You dropped this." He shows me the tissue covered box that Van gave me. I quickly take it out of his hands and got to my bunk.

"Thanks." I start to unwrap the box. Inside was a pair of dog tags that have a heart shaped hole through them. I wear the dog tags around my neck and smile a little.

"Nice dog tags." I look down. Roxas.

"Thanks, they're from… my girlfriend, Valentine." I tell him.

"Ok. Mind if I come up?"

"Not at all." He climbs up and sits near me. Roxas sits a little too close to me. I got kinda uncomfortable.

"Um… Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing… Wait, don't we have classes or something?"

"Um. School ended 30 minutes ago."

"Ok. Well I'm bored." I climb down.

"We can go to town." Kairi suggests.

"K. Let's go." Kairi, Namine and I walk out of the room. It was pretty dark outside. Outside in the front of the school, we bump into Riku again.

"Hello, Sean." He greets coldly.

…..

We walk back into the room. When the trio sees my face they gasp.

"What in the gank happened to your eye, Sean?" Roxas asks me. He walks up to me to examine my black eye.

I look at him with my good eye. "Riku." I reply.

"Uh! Don't worry. I had problems with him when I came here. Heck, I came to this school about a month ago."

"Ok." I smile a little.

…

A/N: I never had a black eye. And I actually have the same dog tags that van gave xion. :D TTYL!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: what's up? sorry that i haven't updated in a long time... :| forgive me! and BBS does not mean Birth By Sleep.

...

We've been in the BBS for about two weeks and never found the spy yet. Dang it. To make our search more affective, we placed tiny microphones all over the school and on camera in our dorm.

My eye has healed, which is good. Kairi and Namine have been slacking off lately and they always hang out with Ventus and Sora. Pathetic.

...

I just lay in my bunk, holding unto my dog tags. I start to remember the day that I joined FWYR.

(Flashback)

_I just lean against a wall while my sister, Namine, walks around the train station. She stops, sits down on the ground, and smiles at me. I just keep a scowl on my face and try to ignore her._

_A man with brown hair and a lady with blue hair walk up to us. They both wore suites, making them look sophisticated. The brunette extends his hand towards me and introduces himself._

_"I am Terra, and I suppose you are Xion?"_

_I look at his hand, then smack it away._

_"I don't talk to strangers." I tell him with a scowl still on my face._

_He chuckles. "Your parents said that you are tough."_

_My face softens. My parents. I never heard from them since, I was 12. "You must be from FWYR, where my parents work."_

_"Used to work." he corrects me. "They're gone now."_

_I start to get angry. "How?"_

_"They were shot, their armor wasn't strong enough."_

_"WHAT!?" Namine starts to cry and the lady tries to comfort her. I just scowl. Stupid. They survived explosions but they didn't survive a simple bullet through the body._

_"Their request was for you two to join us."_

_"YES!" Namine replied. "I will join no matter what. Xion and I will join." I smacked the back of her head._

_"OW! C' mon Xi. Let's join! Think of all the good we could do!"_

_"Fine. But I'm only joining because we have nowhere else to go." I tell her._

_We arrived at some kind of secret base. It wasn't so colorful, just plain white. The woman with blue hair escorted us to a room with a long table in the middle. Chairs were properly lined on each side of the table. Looks like a typical meeting room. I sit at the farthest end of the table next to some dude with spiky, black hair. He stares at me before greeting, "Hi. I like your dog tags."_

_Trying not to be rude, I reply, "Thanks. The name's Xion, you?"_

_"Vanitas. You're Zack and Aerith's daughter, right?"_

_"Yup, Namine too." I point at Namine who was busy staring at a painting._

_(end flashback)_

Ah, those days were epic. Then, my eyes start to get heavy and I slip away into a deep sleep.

...

I open my eyes to find myself in a... closet? Storage room? I'm not sure, but there were a lot of boxes surrounding me. I try to stand up but then realized that I am tied to a chair.

"Hey, Sean." Sora steps toward me. He pulls something from behind one of the boxes. My eyes widen. It's my duffle bag. Sora opens the bag and dumps all of the contents onto the ground. He picks up one of my… _girl clothing_ and tosses it to my face.

"Are you sure you're a boy?"

…

A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't have much to say, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that chapter 3 was short. I'm sorry that I apologize most of the time.

…

"_Are you sure you're a boy?" _Crap. I'm busted. "Why are you here?"

"Sora! Let me go if you know what's best for you!" I yell.

"Hmm... so you're like a spy, aren't you?" he asks. Whoa, he's good. "Ha, you got nothing to say." I start to wiggle like crazy in my chair until it falls. I'm acting like a little kid having either a seizure or a tantrum.

"Calm down lady. I won't tell. Or maybe I will." I do that tantrum thing all over again.

"Keep your calm, I won't tell." I continue to wiggle on the ground. "Just tell me why you're here."

"Like I'd tell you!"

"C'mon I won't tell. I'd never tell on you." He caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. I shiver at his touch.

"You sick son of a –"

"Promise I won't tell anyone." I couldn't tell if he was lying. It was to dark to see his facial expression. I'm not sure about this guy. I do trust him and so does Kairi. But I barely even know him! Hm... Maybe he could be of some use...

I have no idea what to do. So I hold my breathe until I pass out. Pretty stupid, I know, but my brain's not functioning properly right now.

…

I wake up to find myself in my bunk. I search the room a bit more until I see my duffle sitting in a corner of the room. Inside was all my belongings and a note that read:

_"Are you sure you're a boy?"_

_Damned Sora. _

_..._

It has been awkward between Sora and I. He'd look at me with an expression that said 'You're lying'. And Namine and Kairi still are hanging out with Ventus and Sora more than the times that they hung out with me… I bet Vani is having greater results with his mission than I am..

…

A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is shorter than what I usually update but I've been having trouble finding some inspiration (not to mention time as well). Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
